2014.05.02 - Look what I found!
At first glance Rose appears to be an underweight teen that is in dispirit need of some sun. At the moment she has both arms wrapped around herself and as she makes her way through the crowd shaking like a crack addict in need of a fix. Her eyes are darting around as if in search of someone or something. She then stops and steps back into the doorway of a shop as she sinks down to a crouched sitting position and watch the crowd intently. ---- Julie walks down the street very much within the crowd, coming back from a late-evening run to the pharmacy towards the Academy. In her pocket she had some aspirin, passing by the doorway Rose sat in. Stopping she got a bit closer "Excuse me... Is everything all right?" ---- Rose 7 looks up trembling as she shakes her head no. Her eyes are bloodshot red and as she tries to give a reassuring grin her tiny fang like teeth can be seen. Then for a second she looks kind of glassy as she starts to reach out to touch you with a shaking hand. She then shakes her head as she says "No not again" under her breath as she starts to rock back and forth slightly. She moans softly. "It hurts, it won’t stop hurting." ---- Julie steps back only a tiny bit on the grin, but only to get to a knee "Do you need some help? I have some Aspirin if you want..." she offers kindly, her hands shown to her. "What hurts?" ---- Rose 7 looks to you as she says "It's bad, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." She looks to your hands as if she is suddenly a cornered animal and shakes. "Please you're so nice I don't want to hurt you!" She then wraps her hands around her knees as she says "Everyone smells so good right now, so bright and shiny! I need energy!" ---- Julie looks at the young woman with a quirked eyebrow, offering her a hand "You don't want to hurt people, so do your best. But you look awful and really seem to need some help." she says, hoping that Rose takes it so she can help her up. "Do you want to see a Doctor?" ---- Rose 7 shakes her head "Doctors can't help me doctors made me what I am." As you offer her your hand she instinctively takes it and for a moment, only a moment it feels like she starts to drain the life force out of you. As she does her eyes gain focus, but before it goes far enough to hurt you she snatches her hand back as she mutters "No, no, no, no, no I won't hurt anyone else." ---- Julie shudders on the strange feeling of coldness, slowly retracting the hand after Rose jerked it back. "I am sorry... Can I call someone for you? a friend maybe?" she offers, searching for her smartphone. ---- Rose 7 stands slowly as she says "Please no, I mean, I don't have anyone I can call" Well she does seem a bit more focused now as she continues. "It's, it's not something I can control, sooner or later the hunger always wins out." She shivers as she closes her eyes and says "I can sense your powers, you have super powers." ---- Julie still pulls out her phone, searching an entry and doing a call, waiting for it to get picked up. "I have? Well, I call a friend, who might know better. Maybe they know a way how to help you..." ---- Rose 7 looks to you. "Last guy wanted to help me tried to turn me over to Shield." She then looks to your phone a little worried. "Who are you calling? I mean you not going to try and lock me up or something?" ---- Julie listened to the phoneline beeping, then hung up "I tried to reach... well, someone who should know more, but they don't take up the phone." she answered, putting the phone away again "What do you need?" ---- Rose 7 laughs softly as she says "I need to find a way to control this hunger." She then says "I don't know what I need anymore. It's like fighting the tide, sooner or later the ocean always wins." She then looks to you and says "You’re so kind, I'm sorry I drained you like that, it becomes instinct after a point and that point is not far off." ---- "Maybe you need training... Can I have your name and where to find you, so I might go to look after you? I mean, possibly I can find those I called and they know what to do." Julie answered after a bit of contemplation "And it's ok... it's not like I have not felt worse some time." ---- Rose 7 looks to you as she nods her head. She then fishes around in her pocket for a pen and paper and only comes up with a pen. "Um have anything to write on or a phone handy?" ---- Julie ponders a moment and gets out the box of Aspirin - the white cardbord box it is packed in might do it. "Here. If you need one of them... feel free to take one too." she answered. ---- Rose 7 shakes her head as she says "Don't do drugs, they just do not do allot for me." She then takes the offered box and writes down her cell and the name Rose. As she hands it back she adds "Only up side to this, thing is I hardly have to ever eat or drink." ---- Julie nods after taking the box back "You should hope the pill still works for you." she muses as she reads the number. "I'm Julie by the way, but we better should get to some places soon, before the really bad guys come out." ---- Rose 7 nods her head "Well thats not really an issue for me. Most people will not let me touch them, but yea I think your right it's getting a bit late out." Category:Log